


larkspurs and daggers

by orphan_account



Series: FE3HLGBT Week [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Set Somewhere Ambiguously in Canon Somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Catherine brings Shamir an unexpected gift.(Forfe3hlgbtweekover on tumblr! Prompt: flowers)





	larkspurs and daggers

Shamir woke to a banging on her door. She sprung to her feet, dagger already in hand. Around her waist went its sheath as she brushed a swathe of unbrushed hair out of her face. Spinning the dagger around her fingers, she opened her door. She knew who it was, but there was no reason to throw all caution to the wind.

“Rise and shine!” Catherine greeted, wearing a bright grin despite the early hour. She had something held conspicuously behind her back. 

Shamir raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, sure to flash the blade of the dagger as she did.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Catherine shrugged with one shoulder, cheer fading and being replaced with apprehension. “I got you a gift. I know you said we didn’t have to do that sort of stuff, but-”

“I can still appreciate the thought. Out with it.” Shamir had to admit that her curiosity was piqued. They had agreed that they were  _ partners _ in every sense of the word, but they were also both practical people.

Catherine acquiesced. Shamir stared, unimpressed. In her hand was a bouquet of dark flowers, unfamiliar to her.

“They’re pretty,” she allowed, because they were, and it meant Catherine had been thinking of her. She would have to find a vase or something for them. “Hand them over, then.”

Catherine pulled the bundle back, waggling a finger in her face. “Ah, you might want gloves for these. They’re extremely toxic. Manuela says they’d land anyone not careful enough in the infirmary for a week, easy.”

Shamir smirked. “I’ll get my good gloves.”

Catherine called after her as she turned back inside to fetch them. “I better be allowed to use some of whatever poison you whip up from these.”

Shamir rolled her eyes as she tugged her gloves down her wrist. “Like you need it. Thunderbrand is plenty lethal. No point in slowing someone down with poison when they’re already dead.”

Catherine leaned against the doorway, pout on her face, though she did obediently hand over the bouquet. “But I went through all the trouble of procuring these and bringing them all the way here.”

“I’m sure I can arrange to pay you the same wage as a messenger boy for the day.” Shamir jerked her head inside. “Stop letting the draft in.”

Catherine settled into one of Shamir’s chairs, content to watch as she pulled out tools for extracting and stabilizing poisons.

Shamir set them down on a cloth for cleanliness, and then paused. Wordlessly, she plucked a single flower from the bunch, one that looked less wilted than the others. There was an empty vase on the top shelf, and in went the flower.

“It’d be a shame to ruin them all.” Shamir said simply. Catherine grinned at her back as she busied herself with task. It had gone even better than she expected.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at tumblr at [ fefemslash](https://fefemslash.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! Requests for drabbles/ficlets/moodboards are always open!


End file.
